


Gay at First Sight

by MintySkies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, baseless writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkies/pseuds/MintySkies
Summary: The feeling's Lisa harbors for Chaeyoung are powerful. Stronger than the society that doesn't allow it.





	Gay at First Sight

The songs the birds chirp carry along in the gentle breeze that enters Lisa’s room through her window that was kept slightly ajar.

Lisa was always a morning person, but today her head felt as though a hammer pounded violently against her temple painfully.

She had never ever drunk before in her life- there was a rule set by YG preventing it, after all. The first time they were granted the chance to drink at JYP’s Party reality show, Lisa found herself chugging down more than her body could handle.

She felt like she couldn’t control herself, but she also she knew why she couldn’t stop. Seeing the girl she loved fawning over that _man, Jung Yong Hwa,_ who could supposedly play the guitar beautifully, and sing along in his smooth, lush voice.  The ideal man for _her._

And the hangover was worse than she could have ever imagined it to be. She groans in annoyance as she places a pillow on her face to try and numb out the heavy aching. It doesn’t work.

“Lisa,” any loud voice right now would have tugged her further into her irritation, but not when it was _her_ sweet, honey voice. Lisa wonders how Chaeyoung is her usual chirpy self. Perhaps because nobody else had drank as much as Lisa did.

“Chaeng,” Lisa groans, her mouth dryer than ever. She swallows thickly, sitting up sluggishly with Chaeyoung’s help.

“Jeez. How much did you drink?” Chaeyoung laughs as she hands her a glass of water and an aspirin. “You were only supposed to get sober.”

Lisa pouts, “You should’ve stopped me then.”

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions, you know,” Chaeyoung reminds her with a roll of her brown eyes. Lisa only gulps down the pill with a long sip of the water instead of replying. “I’m going biking at the park, by the way. You wanna come with me?”

“Do you not see the condition I’m in, Rosie?” Lisa asks dramatically as she flops her head onto the other girl’s lap.

“I’m not saying right now,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes again, but Lisa can hear the smile in her voice. “Whenever you’re feeling normal again.”

“Aww, but I can’t keep my little wittle baby chipmunk waiting,” Lisa cooes in English, pinching Chaeyoung’s cheek fondly. “My cute, little baby waby chipmunk! Yes, you are! My precious wecious-“

 “Okay, let’s just go!” Chaeyoung exclaims as she pulls away, a tint of pink on her cheeks hinting her embarrassment.  

 

~*~

Despite the dull headache Lisa’s mind seems to now constantly harbor, there was no way she was going to pass over some quality alone time with Chaeyoung. She’d be stupid to ever do so.

Besides, the air felt so fresh and Lisa can feel her head already beginning to clear up as she and Chaeyoung both manually haul their bikes through the grass and onto the pathway of the park.

“Today’s a perfect day for the park,” Chaeyoung marvels as she awes at their surroundings, eyes shimmering with excitement.

Lisa can’t help but smile to herself at the slighter older girl’s childlike innocence. Lisa then points to the beautiful trees that held leaves that were the most beautiful pastel pink she has seen in her life. “There’s even cherry blossoms, your favorite!”

“You’re gonna have to take a picture of me next to them before we leave, photographer Lalisa Manoban,” Chaeyoung grins at her cheekily and Lisa’s heart does summersaults that can’t even be achieved on the best of trampolines.

“S-sure!” Lisa’s reply is lame and she knows it, but she simply makes a grab for Chaeyoung’s wrist and pulls her forward. “Come on, let’s ride!”

“Alright, alright,” Chaeyoung giggles as she seats herself on her bike. Lisa does the same, riding the bike the brunette next to her had bought for her for the first time. It was comfortable. Like it was made specifically for her, and her only.

They paddle along at and even pace, the world flying around them in a blur as the air cut when they rode into it. Lisa’s bangs flew in wild directions, exposing her ‘holy forehead’, as the fans like to refer to it as, but in the moment, she simply didn’t care. Because here she was, having a great time with Chaeyoung.

“This is so fun!” Chaeyoung exclaims in glee. The joy on her face could never be masked by anything, and Lisa loved nothing more than to gaze upon it in awe.

Lisa loved all of her members with every fiber of her being. But there was something about Chaeyoung. There was always something about the angel in disguise of a human that made Lisa’s heart constantly constrict against itself with a much more stronger, ever present, always lingering feeling of something.

A feeling Lisa always tried to drown inside of herself because she knew it wasn’t right. The feeling that always managed to resurface itself because at the same time she knew it was _so_ right.

Lisa felt herself snap out of her deep wandering thoughts when the tire of her bike got caught into a jagged rock. Everything happens so fast from the moment she finds her bike slightly lifting up from the heel, threatening to haul her down the steep hill they were cycling down, to the moment where Lisa finds herself tumbling down far too fast to break her fall and then being left sprawled out on the dirt ground.

Her surrounds feel strange from her position on the hard surface of the ground and everything feels upside down.

“Lisa,” Chaeyoung’s by her side so fast Lisa thinks she’s acquired the ability to teleport. The brunette is frantically checking her all over, and Lisa can see the crease in her brows, a result of being an over worrier like Chaeyoung. “Are you okay?”

“I t-think so,” Lisa finds herself sitting up with the help of Chaeyoung once again, and she doesn’t mind this de ja vu. Lisa hisses in pain, however, when a sharp stinging finally registers in her elbow past the previous lockdown of numbing her body had set up.

Chaeyoung is quick to inspect her closer and gasps, “Oh no, you’re bleeding!”

Lisa glances down to said injury and sees a medium sized cut engraved into the tip of her elbow. Seeing it only seems to intensify the pain. Her eyes are watering against her will and she curses herself silently for showing such piteousness.

“H-hey, don’t cry!” Chaeyoung digs into her bag and pulls a spare cloth which she stamps onto the wound, applying a necessary amount of pressure. “See, it’s not so bad. Here,” Chaeyoung’s next action causes Lisa to think she’s hallucinating, and she blinks repeatedly when the brunette presses her lips to her forearm. “Better?”

Lisa isn’t able to speak, the words stuck in the back of her throat.

“Are- is it not better?” Chaeyoung stumbles on her words, and Lisa’s not sure, but from where she’s sitting, Chaeyoung looks awfully flustered. It’s almost like she’s trying to cover up the kiss she had just planted on Lisa’s bare arm.

Lisa wants more. More sparks to erupt inside her from the soft contact of Chaeyoung’s lips. The urge is so powerful she can’t stop herself from uttering her next words.

“My lips,” Lisa mumbles. “My lips hurt, Chaeng.”

“W-what?”

“A-ah! Nothing! I’m still- it’s the alcohol, I’m still dru-“

Lisa is cut off when the gap between their lips has become nonexistent in only a spilt second and they have made contact.

It’s like two pieces to a puzzle, fitting into each other so perfectly and nothing has ever felt to right before in her life. Lisa’s eyes flow shut in bliss and she’s eagerly pulling Chaeyoung’s face closer with her uninjured arm.

Nothing in that moment mattered. Not the people passing by who stared at them. Not the pain from having rolled down the graveled ground. And not the fact that it had suddenly started to rain upon them from the clouds that had formed above.

In that moment, it felt like it was only Chaeyoung that existed in Lisa’s world, and quite frankly, that’s the way she liked it.

“Alcohol doesn’t last this long, silly,” Chaeyoung breathes out with a ghost of a smile on her face when they’ve finally pull apart.

“You’re right,” Lisa answers back, this time she's the one leaning in, her intention only to initiate another kiss. “Only my love does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is baseless fluff that kinda just happened as I listened to Big Bang's Fantastic Baby and Loser... two completely themed songs lmfao so please forgive me if this story makes no sense. It's honestly just a free write I did for the hell of it.
> 
> Oh! The kiss scene was honestly pretty much taken from another BP fic I read on this site that is Jensoo, but the title just won't come to mind! I guess that happens when you binge read ten different BP fics... everything just becomes kinda jumbled in my brain whoops
> 
> Whelp, hope you enjoyed reading this somehow hahahaha


End file.
